


A Soft Place to Land

by thenewpyt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Hermione Granger, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Smut, canon character death, i hurt my own feelings honestly, off screen character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewpyt/pseuds/thenewpyt
Summary: War is hell and finding your way through the aftermath isn't a straight forward road but a winding journey. The sadness and anger comes in waves, so you have to take the comfort where it comes and find a safe place to land, if only for a moment.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: The Harmony Shag-A-Thon 2021





	A Soft Place to Land

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Harmony and honestly I never write things that are canon compliant but when I started writing this, I knew I wanted to hurt my own feelings and not playing fix it with Fred and Remus's death most certainly hurt me. 
> 
> Also the song lyrics I used are from Silence by Marshmello and Khalid and I feel like it just perfectly describes these characters. 
> 
> Check out the notes at the end for more of my thoughts on why I wrote this this way and a big thank you to e2thepi for checking this over and giving me feeback!

A Soft Place to Land

_ I'd rather be a lover than a fighter _

_ 'Cause all my life, I've been fighting _

_ Never felt a feeling of comfort _

_ And all this time, I've been hiding _

_ And I never had someone to call my own _

_ I'm so used to sharing, love only left me alone _

_ But I'm at one with the silence _

___________________________________________

They were finally finished. Voldemort’s death was that of a mortal human man and what should have been a happy time was marred by the deaths of those who’d put their lives on the line to help him. Harry stood off to the side, taking in the sight of families as they mourned the loss of their loved ones laid out on the cold stone floor of the Great Hall, fingers playing with the invisibility cloak in his jeans pocket, the temptation to throw it on and disappear nearly overwhelming. 

His eyes scanned the closest group he had to family as the Weasley’s crowded around Fred’s body, each in various states of distress and his heart tightened in his chest. He bit back the feeling of helplessness that threatened to swallow him whole and turned to give the family privacy. They might have been the closest thing he still had to family, but in the end it was his fault that Fred was laid out on the floor and not planning some sort of mischief with George. 

He squeezed his eyes shut behind his glasses and missed the moment Hermione stepped up beside him. As she laced their fingers together, she used her free hand to push the fringe from Harry’s forehead as she gave him a soft, sad smile. 

“Professor McGonagall offered us the use of the Head’s dormitory so we could get some sleep and a shower. Ron said they’re going to take Fred’s body home so I figured you and I could give them some time?” Hermione chewed on her bottom lip and Harry could see the worry in her eyes as if she’d overstepped. 

“I think a shower sounds like a dream.” Casting one last, lingering look to the Weasley’s, he let Hermione lead him towards the Head’s rooms, the feeling of helplessness following him like a shadow. 

By the time they’d made it to the dorms, his body felt heavy with weariness, as if the entirety of the last year had finally caught up with him. Hermione deposited him on the edge of the bed he assumed was usually the Head Boy’s though it seemed like it hadn’t been touched at all and he felt his body sink into the mattress. He toed off his shoes before resting his feet flat against the floor and ran a hand through his hair grimacing slightly at the feeling of bits of plaster and stone under his fingertips. 

Hermione dropped onto the mattress next to him, her thigh pressed against his and her head falling onto his shoulder as she looped her arm through his with a quiet sigh. Harry leaned his cheek against the top of her hair, relishing in the feel of her solidness against him. He hadn’t fully thought through choosing to come back and continue living, but after his venture to King’s Cross and seeing his parents, Sirius and Remus with the stone, he was feeling less connected to his body than ever before. 

They both sat together in the quiet, taking comfort from the other as Harry mulled over his thoughts, trying to sift through the jumbled mess that was his mind. He stared at the wall humming under his breath before words tumbled from his lips almost as if they were desperate to escape him.

“I actually died today. I was a horcrux and I carried around part of that bastard’s soul like a fucking souvenir after he murdered my parents and I had to  _ die _ so he’d be human again. I know this was inevitable, me and him, but Fred’s dead because of me. Colin Creevey shouldn’t have been here, none of them should have had to fight.”

He kept speaking, aware of the way Hermione’s arm tightened against his, but he couldn’t stop himself. “They’re dead because of me and they’re dead because of Dumbledore. We could have stopped this years ago if he’d only let me in earlier. I feel like I shouldn’t be able to face the families of those who died today, but then I remember that I have a responsibility to Teddy who’s an orphan now because of a fight neither of his parents should have been involved in.”

A tear rolled down his cheek and he took a shuddering breath as he tried to steady himself. “How do I live with myself knowing I survived when so many people didn’t? How can I look the Weasley’s in the face knowing Fred is gone? None of you should have had to be part of this fight.” 

Hermione tilted her head upwards, eyes finding Harry’s as she used her free hand to grasp his chin and turn him to face her fully. “Harry, what you feel is valid, but you have to remember that all of those people chose to fight. Not  _ for _ you, but  _ with _ you. We all had a vested interest in seeing Voldemort dead. Did being your best friend mean I was more visible? Yes. But even if you’d never saved me from that bloody troll, I would have still been targeted. I’m muggleborn, they were always going to find fault with me. But you, you’ve done so much and you’ve lost so much.”

Letting her hand fall from his chin, she grabbed his free hand and laced their fingers together once more. 

“The fact that you’re still so good and that you care so much is a Merlin damned miracle with everything you’ve had thrown at you. But you are good. So so good. You just fulfilled that stupid prophecy and should be free to finally live the live you’ve been denied, but you’re here, feeling the pain of the aftermath and  _ that _ proves that you, Harry James Potter, are one of the best men I’ve ever had the chance to know and I wouldn’t change a single thing.”

Harry ran his thumb over the knuckles of their intertwined fingers, a puff of air escaping him that could have almost been mistaken as a chuckle if one tried hard enough to decipher it. She scooted closer, their thighs flush against each other as she continued speaking. 

“I saw you in Hagrid’s arms and for a moment, a piece of me felt like it had died with you. I’ve never felt that broken, but when I thought I’d lost you? It hurt. And I know it sounds terrible of me, but I don’t know what I would have done if you’d not surprised us all. Sure, I’d have still fought but knowing you weren’t there at the end of it all? I don’t think I could’ve handled that. You’re my best friend and I don’t ever want to lose you.”

“You’ll always have me, Hermione. I’m sorry I scared you, but it was the only way. He had to think I was dead.”

She squeezed his hand gently, letting him feel her understanding. “I get that, I know you had to and it worked out in the end, it’s just in that moment, it hurt. I told you I wouldn’t change a thing that got us here though and I meant it.”

Even amidst the emotional pain he was feeling and the soreness of his muscles, his heart beat a steady rhythm against his rib cage and for the first time in ages, he felt like maybe he wouldn’t feel so broken forever, so long as he had someone like Hermione in his corner. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to her forehead in a chaste kiss as he brushed a stray curl from her cheek. 

Sighing quietly, Hermione leaned up and pressed her lips to Harry’s cheek and without really processing what he was doing, he turned his head, the tips of their noses brushing as he realized Hermione’s eyes were wide, pupils dilated as they stared back into his. Holding his breath as if just breathing might spook whatever this moment was, he tilted his chin forward letting his lips brush against hers before pressing forward to slot them together. 

For a moment he worried he’d fucked things up until the arm she’d had looped through his pulled free and slid up into his hair, fingers tangling in the messy strands as she returned the kiss almost tentatively. They stayed like that, lips moving together gently until Harry pulled back, resting his forehead against hers, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. 

As Hermione leaned forward to press open mouth kisses along his jaw and down his neck, his efforts to steady his breathing were for naught as his breath hitched in his throat, the contact of her warm mouth causing his body to react. Moving his hands underneath her legs, he swung her over so she was straddling his lap, a low moan escaping his throat as her heated center pressed against the bulge in his jeans.

This wasn’t the first time for either of them, regardless of what they’d told Ron. They had found comfort in each other's arms in the time that they were in the tent alone, but this, this felt different and both of them knew it. They both knew it was a goodbye to this exploration, they also knew that it was what the other needed to find a closure and a connection with themselves after everything they’d been through. 

As Hermione wrapped her hands around his neck, he adjusted her so she was flush against him, her chest brushing his as he used one hand to lower the zipper on her hoodie before pushing both hoodie and jean jacket off her shoulders, letting them fall to the floor with a soft thud. As she sat back on her calves, she let Harry pull her thin white shirt over her head, sighing as he placed wet kisses along the top of her breasts above her bra. 

Her head fell back as she gripped the back of Harry’s neck to steady herself and she rolled her hips against the fly of his jeans, eliciting a hiss from his throat as he moved the hand that wasn’t grasping her hip around to unclip her bra. As it slid down her arms leaving her breasts free, Harry leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue across the dusky bud as it pebbled under his ministrations. Hermione’s hands unclasped from his neck and slid down to his hips to steady herself as she let her bra fall from her arms leaving her top half fully bare. 

As Harry worked her nipple before letting it go with a wet pop and moving to the other, Hermione used a hand to unzip his hoodie and finger the edge of his t shirt, Harry taking the hint as he shrugged out of the hoodie and let go of her nipple as she pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor with her clothes. Pushing against his shoulders gently, he followed her lead and lay back against the bed, shifting so their heads were at the top and Hermione was perched on top of him. 

Her fingers skimmed his chest lightly, fingernails scratching against skin causing him to shiver in anticipation. She leaned forward, her breasts grazing his chest as she pressed her lips to his, sucking on his lower lip before deepening the kiss. Neither were in a hurry to be through, both relishing in the feeling of a connection that didn’t feel like it was going to slip through their fingers when they weren’t looking. 

Harry’s fingers worked the ponytail from her hair before tangling into the curls, drawing her closer, leaving no space between them as his tongue slipped between her parted lips. She was pliant in his arms, letting him take the lead, her hand resting against his cheek as the kiss carried on for longer than either anticipated. 

Planting his feet against the bed, he shifted his weight and flipped so Hermione was flat against the bed, a gasp escaping her lips before she let out a giggle. He leaned down and captured her lips again as he felt her fingers against the button of his jeans, deftly undoing the button and the teeth of the zipper before pushing his jeans down as far as she could reach with her hands. He took pity as he realized she could go no further and rolled off of her to kick them off, pulling his pants down as well, leaving him completely bare to her, his cock hard and weeping against his abdomen. 

Kneeling on the side of the bed, he pulled her shoes off before trailing his fingers up the inside of her jean clad thighs, relishing in her full body shudder as he lightly skimmed his knuckles against her center before moving to undo her button and zipper, tapping her hip. She leaned up to give him access to slip her jeans down her thighs and off her legs before he dropped them unceremoniously onto the floor. Dragging a knuckle down her pubic bone, he let it trail across her knickers, taking in the wetness before his eyes searched hers, seeking permission. 

She nodded and tangled her fingers in his hair as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband and pulled them down, tossing them to the ground leaving them both naked in the drafty room. 

“Harry, please. Don’t tease me.” Hermione’s voice was breathy and Harry’s cock twitched, knowing the witch underneath him wanted this as badly as he did. Situating himself between her thighs, he spread them to give him more room before he ran the flat of his tongue up her slit and over her clit, causing Hermione to jerk in surprise, an ‘oh gods’ falling from her lips. 

Chuckling against her, he continued long licks before he used one hand to separate her folds, allowing better access to the pretty pinkness. Bringing his free hand up to her folds, he ran a finger through the slickness before slipping a finger into her tight heat, enjoying the feel of her clenching against him. 

“Fuck, Harry, just like that. Please don’t stop.”

Slipping in a second finger, he curled his fingers against her wall and found what he knew would send her over the edge as he continued to swirl his tongue around her clit, changing the pressure to keep her on her toes. As his fingers brushed over the spongy spot, Hermione jerked once more and Harry felt her clench around him as her walls fluttered against his fingers and her grip on his hair tightened. 

He was sure she thought she was speaking, but as incoherent mumbling fell from her lips, he lapped up the rush of slickness and continued to pump his fingers, letting her ride out her orgasm. As she loosened the hold on his hair, he pulled his fingers with a wet pop and used his tongue to clean up the excess. He chuckled as she pulled him up towards her face, planting a bruising kiss against his lips. 

Her fingers looped around his cock and he bucked as she stroked him firmly, her thumb dragging a bead of pre cum across the head as she tilted her face to give him access to her neck. Leaving hot open kisses down her jaw and neck, he took care to not leave marks, one less thing for her to have to heal when all was said and done. 

As she notched his cock against her entrance, she planted her feet on the bed letting his body rest between her thighs as he shifted, both moaning as his cock brushed against her clit. Replacing her hand with his, he slid himself through her folds, collecting the slick before he pushed in, sheathing himself within her in one thrust. He swallowed the gasp she let out, covering her mouth with his as he stayed still and gave her a moment to adjust. 

Tilting her head back against the pillows she grasped his arms as he balanced over her on his forearms. “You can move.”

He started a slow rhythm, rocking into her with a gentleness they both knew wouldn’t last long. When she locked her legs around his waist and dug her heels into the top of his arse, he groaned and sped up, the new angle causing him to brush against her completely, his pubic bone grinding against her clit. One hand let go of his bicep and scratched down his back, causing him to hiss as he continued to pound into her, her breathy gasps spurring him on. 

He wanted to last longer but he knew with her fingernails in his skin and the way she looked like a goddess underneath him flushed and writhing it wasn’t destined to be a long coupling. Wanting her to come with him, he balanced himself on one arm as he moved his hand in between them, using his fingers to rub and tweak at her clit as he continued his relentless pace. 

Feeling her walls fluttering around him, he kissed her deeply before giving her a roguish grin. “Come for, let me feel you come around my cock, Hermione.”

As if she’d been waiting for him to say it, she crested for a second time, her walls clamping down around him and pulling his own orgasm from him as he pumped twice more, hips stuttering as he spilled deep within her. He felt his body go boneless and he collapsed onto the bed, half on top of Hermione and half on top of the comforter as he ran a hand through her sweat soaked hair, pushing it away from her face. 

She looked at him through glassy eyes and gave him a sweet smile as she curled up into him. They lay there breathing heavily, neither willing to move until his softened cock slipped from inside her. Fumbling around for his wand, he muttered a quick cleaning spell before setting it on the dresser next to them, his arm snaking around her waist and pulling her flush against him. 

They were quiet, the sounds of their breath the only noise in the room and Harry could only imagine she was thinking the same things as he was. This was truly a goodbye. They weren’t meant to be together as more than friends, and Harry truthfully hadn’t seen her like a sister in almost a year, but they were both someone else’s. He’d seen how Ron had looked at her, and despite him leaving he knew they’d both forgive him and move on somehow. He had Ginny who had waited for him and who he didn’t deserve, but he didn’t much feel like he deserved anyone. 

He knew that neither he nor Hermione would ever speak of this again and that no one would be the wiser but it was a bittersweet feeling. Neither had been the other’s first and they wouldn’t be each other’s last, but they’d found another layer to their friendship. Something they wouldn’t be able to share with others and for once, Harry was glad he had something that just belonged to him. Their few stolen moments and the way he felt connected to himself and to his body like he hadn’t in months. 

Hermione would always be his and even though she’d never be his in any way but friendship, he knew that he’d survive, so long as he had her watching his back and that would be enough for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this this way because I wanted to show a different side to Harry and Hermione's friendship. They've been through so much together and spent so much time alone after Ron left while on the run that I felt like having them find comfort in each other in the darkness made a lot of sense. I also like the idea of them having this just for the two of them, it's something they found and it's not necessarily something for them to share with anyone else. 
> 
> No it's not a happy ending in the sense that they end up together, but like Harry said, they'll always have each other in their lives, no matter what. 
> 
> I'm gonna stop rambling though so please leave your comments and kudos and let me know your thoughts!


End file.
